


Clean

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Collars, Enemas, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He readies himself for his master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place much later in the series in terms of the timeline. 
> 
> This is dark and twisted and I am warning as such.

He knew that his Master wanted him to make sure that his boi pussy was clean for his Master. He knew that this evening he would be given the privilege of serving his Master and possibly a few of his friends and business partners. 

The cramping pain in his belly was his price to be able to serve his master well. He rubbed his hands over his swollen belly and remembered when Master had first done this for him. 

_He had been tied down to the table tightly. Master didn't want him to move too much. He loved it when Master took the time to teach him lessons. The fluid introduced into his body through his boi pussy had stretched his stomach. The cramps had started shortly after Master had put the large plug in._

_He moaned at the pain knowing Master liked those sorts of noises. He didn’t speak because Master hadn’t said he could. He had learned that lesson all too well._

_“I wish I could get you knocked up my pet” said his Master while rubbing his distended belly, “We would make such lovely babies together.”_

_He nodded and tried to ignore the pain growing in his belly. He let a cry of pain escape and a tear slide down his cheek._

_“Oh, oh there, there my pet. You can do this for me can’t you? You are my strong pet aren't you. You can take more than this if I asked, right?”_

_He nodded again and tried to keep the tears from flowing from his eyes. He shouldn’t show weakness._

_In the back of his mind he heard a voice say ‘this is wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. Fight him. Don’t give in. You are better than this.’ He shushed the voice and went back to looking at his Master who was looking at him with such love and caring. This was the man who kill another man just to save him. This man had done so much, sacrificed so much for him that he had to serve such a perfect man._

_He felt the ropes that bound him to the table being loosened. His Master helped him stand up and walk to the bathroom. His Master pulled the plug out of his boi pussy and let him do his business. The feeling of relief was almost orgasmic but he knew better than to cum without permission._

_His Master clipped a leash to his collar and pointed to the floor. Pets were to be on all fours unless Master let him do otherwise. He dropped to the floor and followed his Master out of the bathroom like the good pet he was._

He finished making sure that his boi pussy was ready for use. He went into the shower and made sure he shaved himself smooth. There mustn’t be any nasty hair covering any part of his body. He didn’t want to have to spend another session under the tweezers plucking what he missed away.

He slipped in the plug that Master had left on the sink for him. He thanked Master out loud for giving him lube to ease the plug’s passage. 

He went into their bedroom and sat down at the make-up table. He had to make himself pretty for Master and his guests. He took rouge and accented his nipples with it. He used the lip gloss to make his lips look wet and inviting. He brushed his hair knowing that by the end of the evening it would probably be a knotty mess.

He put on his collar and clicked the lock shut. He turned it so that the brass tag was hanging down in front of him. He picked up the cock ring and placed it around his cock and balls. Master loved how this pushed his package forward for all to see.

He heard the door open but he did not turn around.

“Ready yet my pet? Let me see you.”

Sherlock Holmes stood up and placed his hands behind his back thrusting his chest forward and awaited inspecting by his lord and Master John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> So do you want to see the party he is getting ready for? Or how he got to this point?


End file.
